A Pretty Awesome Family
by DeliciousLies
Summary: When Elizabeta gets sick she doesn't have anyone to take care of her like some of the other countries. Elizabeta has no family. Or so she thinks. Maybe everyone's favorite Prussian can prove her wrong. Pairings: AusHun, PruCan (but neither are really all the involved)


**Hey, guys! So just a few things real quick - I have no idea if this is anywhere near historically accurate so don't take what I wrote down here as right. **

**So the idea for this story - I'm sick right now, so all I did was take my symptoms and make them way worse for poor Elizabeta. **

**Pairings: AusHun, PruCan but neither is really used all that much. More like they're just mentioned. **

* * *

Elizabeta woke up feeling absolutely horrible. Her throat hurt, she could barely talk, her head hurt, and her nose was completely stopped up. She called her boss and cancelled all her meetings for the next three days.

She picked up her pillow from her bed and went down to her living room. She lay down on the couch, turned on the television, and covered herself with a fleece blanket. She didn't need help, obviously. She could take care of herself.

Not that she had anyone she could ask to take care of her. She didn't have any older siblings or she obviously would not have spent her whole childhood thinking she was a boy. She didn't have any younger siblings she could ask to take care of her claiming that they owed her because she took care of them. The closest thing she had in that department was Italy and she didn't want to bother him. She could always ask Roderich, her ex-husband who she was in love with, but she didn't want him to have to take care of her either.

So she settled for lying miserably on her couch. She only moved to occasionally cough or blow her nose. It was about ten a.m. when she heard a knock on her door. She assumed it was her boss, so she got up and went to answer the door.

She opened the door to find herself face-to-face with an albino Prussian who she was all too familiar with. "What do you want Gilbert?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

The Prussian looked her up and down. "Wow, Liz, you're really sick."

Elizabeta did her best attempt at an eye roll in her current state. "Yes, Gil, I am. Thank you for that," she said, and started to shut the door. Her door didn't shut completely though because it was stopped by a black boot. "Gil, please," she said, pleading.

Gilbert pushed the door back open. "Lizzie, you can barely move," he said, not condescendingly, he was purely stating a fact. "Who's taking care of you? Roddy?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, he's in Vienna," she said, sleepily. "He doesn't even know I'm sick."

"So you're here by yourself?"

"No family, remember?" she said, shaking her head just a little. She felt herself being lifted and looked up to see red eyes looking down at her. Gilbert was carrying her back inside. "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you get taken care of," he said, laying her back down on her spot on the couch. He felt her forehead and quickly retracted his hand. Looking over at her coffee table he found what he was looking for – a rubber band. He handed it to her. "You have a bad fever. Put your hair up; get it off your neck." She complied. "Go to sleep, don't worry about it." She was too tired to fight it and was asleep in minutes.

Gilbert looked down at his sick friend before going into her bathroom and running a washcloth under cold water. He went and put it on her forehead. He had never seen Hungary this sick.

He decided to make some calls. The first person to call, as much as he hated to admit it, was Austria. He dialed the number on his cell phone and waited. "What do you want, Prussia?" Wow, was that just how everyone greeted him?

"Come now, Roddy," Gilbert said. "Is that any way to greet your awesome favorite cousin?"

"You're not Ludwig."

"Ouch," Gilbert said, walking into Elizabeta's kitchen to ensure he didn't wake his longtime friend. "You hurt me, Roderich," he said, sarcastically. "Anyway," he said, suddenly getting serious. "I'm calling about Elizabeta."

"What's wrong with Beta?" Roderich asked, suddenly becoming serious as well. When he saw that Gilbert was calling him he never expected it to be about anything even remotely important.

"She's sick, Roderich. Like so totally unawesomely sick," he said, turning to look back at the sleeping woman. "She was all by herself when I got here."

"I'm on my way," Roderich said, hanging up and leaving to go to Elizabeta's.

Next Gilbert called his boyfriend, Matthew. "Hey, Matt," he said.

"Oh, hi, Gil," the Canadian said.

"Can you do me a favor?" Gilbert asked. "It would be totally awesome if you did."

"Of course," Matthew said. "What do you need?"

"I'm at Hungary's house. She's really sick, and I was wondering if you can get some cough drops and medicine and bring them over for her… Please?" he said, and then thinking about anyone else who might want to help Elizabeta added, "And pick up Italy, will you?"

"Sure thing, Gilbert," Matthew said, before hanging up and going to do exactly what Gilbert had just asked of him.

Gilbert went over to Elizabeta and picked up the washcloth on her forehead. It was now warm, and she was about to leave when Elizabeta grabbed his wrist. "Where is he?" she asked, her eyes wide and delirious. She must be hallucinating.

_'Where is he?' _Gilbert thought. _What could she be talking about? Maybe the end of the Austro-Hungarian Empire? _"Roderich's on his way, Liz," he said, trying to calm her.

She grabbed him by his shirt and got right up in his face. "You leave Roderich out of this, Braginski! Where is Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked at her. _Not the end of World War I, the end of World War II. _"Liz, I'm Gilbert. _Me._" he said, trying to pry her fingers off of his shirt.

She fell back on the couch, tears making their way down her face. "Ivan, you can't just dissolve him. You can't do that." Gilbert looked down at her. Was this a memory? Had she really stood up to Russia for him? "There are people who actually care about him," she said, back over her shoulder. "I do, Ludwig does, Matthew does, and whether Roderich will admit it or not he does too. You can't do this."

After that Elizabeta went back to sleep, and Gilbert prayed that either Matthew would be here soon with something to lower her temperature, or Roderich would show up to help calm the woman. Gilbert went back to the bathroom, and ran the washcloth under cold water again, and placing it on her forehead.

There was a knock on the door and Gilbert ran to open it. He had never been so happy to see Roderich ever before. "Roddy, thank God you're here," he said leading the Austrian into the living room. "I'm having Matthew bring medicine but she was hallucinating a minute ago and I don't know what to do."

Roderich walked past his Prussian cousin to sit on the edge of the couch. He looked down at her, and sighed. "How long until Canada gets here?"

"Hopefully not too long," Gilbert said, sitting down at a chair adjacent to the couch. No sooner than he had finished speaking was there a knock at the door.

Gilbert went to get it. He came back leading Matthew and Feliciano behind him. "What's wrong with Miss Hungary?" Feliciano asked, approaching Austria.

"She's just sick, Italy," Austria answered, pushing some hair back from her face. "She'll be fine."

Matthew handed Gilbert the back of different medicines. "Here you go, Gil," he said, smiling.

"Roderich?" they heard a small voice ask. They all looked down to see that Elizabeta had woken up. "What are you doing here?" She looked around. "Feli? Matthew? What are you doing here?"

"They're all here because of you, Liz," Gilbert said, looking at her. "They all care about you. Earlier you said you had no family. Well, you're wrong. You have a pretty awesome family actually. There's the awesome me, the unawesome Roderich, Feliciano, and even Matthew."

Elizabeta looked around at the four of them and smiled. For once, Gilbert was right. Elizabeta did have a pretty _awesome_ family.


End file.
